Romania
by angela123111
Summary: She didn't even want to come to the meeting because of a stupid arrogant blowheart, capitalist pig.  At least her cousin and friends were there. OC
1. Chapter 1

A girl, who looked in her mid-teens, with long silver hair, braided into one strand with a yellow ribbon at the end, walked nervously, holding her baby lynx against her large frilly emerald dress.

She didn't want to come to the meeting. Her brother said that their cousin will be there and it'll be okay. The main reason is she didn't want to was to meet a certain arrogant blow heart that will definitely mock her and her people. If only Vlad was still here, then he wouldn't say a word about her. God rest his soul.

She sighed and went into the conference room and immediately got approached by Francis.

"Hello, you look so familiar. Probably I met you in your dreams?" Francis held out a rose to her

The girl looked up from her 165cm height and blue eyes widened in terror and she did what anyone else would do. She kicked him right where it hurts. Francis let out a groan then fainted. She then scurried off. She headed towards a sensible looking country with rather large eyebrows.

"Um, excuse me." She said meekly. He looked at her then at Francis. He recognized her as the one who knocked out Francis.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" The girl flinched and her lynx growled at him. She backs away slowly. "I'm sorry." and then ran off.

_Cousin, where are you?_ she thought as she hugged the lynx closer. She then heard a a man yelling at his companion.

"Ve~ Doitsu. When are we going to get some pasta?" Feliciano asked Ludwig.

Ludwig groaned. "You already ate three helpings this morning."

"COUSIN!" The girl ran towards them, almost in tears.

"Angela~ What are you doing here?" Feliciano said surprised.

"Brother. Anghel is sick so he told me to come instead and take notes." Angela said then whined. "Brother told me that you'll be here and everything will be okay." Angela put down the lynx and grabbed onto Feliciano's arm.

Ludwig'd coughed. Feliciano took it as a sign to introduce them.

"Ve~ Doitsu, this is Angela Tepes also known as E. Romania. Angela this is Ludwig also known as Germany." They curtsied and bowed to one another.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ludwig, I'm sorry we never met before. I don't really like leaving my country or leaving Bucharest at all." Her voice started drifting and fade away at the end.

"It is okay. You do not have to be sorry." Ludwig tried to make the girl more comfortable.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Angela held onto Feliciano's arm. "It's just I'm not comfortable around so many people, that's all. I'll be okay. I have Cousin." She looked at Feliciano. "Is Romano here?"

"No, Angela. Nii-chan drank a bit too much wine and is at home sleeping." Feliciano stated and kissed her on her forehead. "Nothing is going to happen, okay?"

She nodded and the trio went to their seats.

"Let's get the meeting underway. We have a new attendee here today filling in for Romania is ." Ludwig said.

"Romania! Why that's where vampires are!" An arrogant blow hart stated. "That's where all the monsters are. They all want to eat the children of the world and then make the human race their slaves. We must destroy the monsters at the source. All the people living there must actually be monsters who wore the skins of the dead!"

Angela did not like this at all. She is going to do what comes natural. "YOU PIG!" she stood up. Everyone looked at her.

America gasped. "Look she even looks like a monster!" He yelled having an accusing finger pointed at her.

She started to become teary-eyed. Next thing the countries saw was America getting bitten on the leg by a lynx who is not letting go and Ivan whacking him in the head with his pipe.

"You do not make fun of my sister's friends." Ivan said with his child-like smile.

"OH MY GOD! That means Romania is not just filled with monsters but also commies!" America exclaimed which made the lynx bite harder. In turn America whelped in pain.

"Thank you Ivan." Angela said quietly then she buried herself into Feliciano.

* * *

My version of Romania.


	2. Chapter 2

"I swear it. I'm going to attack America!" Angela said between her sobs and the Italian wiping her tears. "I will stake him and then nail two big ones into his head!"

"Ve~ You shouldn't do that anymore. Angela, times have changed. People now shoot one another." Feliciano explained.

"With a crossbow? But those are very heavy." Angela calmed down a bit as she hugged him.

"No with guns, because they are easier to use."

"Oh. I guess I should have paid more attention to everything. Maybe I should stop reading once in a while and watch the news, right? Brother usually handles it though." She sighs.

Feliciano pats her on the head.

"I should go tell Ivan my thanks and ask if Natalia is around." She said and went off.

In the hallways

"Ivan~ Where are you?~" She said in her sing-song voice, with the mink diligently following her.

She heard screaming. "Ah, Ivan~"

She went towards the sound and saw Natalia.

"Brother let's get married. MARRIED! MaRriEd!" Natalia chanted as she tried to claw her way in.

"Natalia~!" Angela ran to her and tackled her while hugging her tightly.

Natalia reactedd by pulling out her knife until she got a good look.

"Angela?" Natalia said as she realized who tackled her and quickly put away her knife. "What are you doing here? Where's your brother?"

Angela raised her head up to her and started tearing up. "Anghel is sick and and he wanted me to take notes but I started thinking and maybe he just doesn't want me around anymore!" she wailed and buried her head into Natalia's bosom.

Natalia stroked her hair. "It's alright. I'm here so is ..Brother?"

She looked up and the door she was scratching was open and no one was inside. "Oh, Brother don't worry I'll still find you, but after this."

"Natalia, please stay with me! I want you to beat up the huge PIG!"

"Pig? What pig?"

"The blond haired blue-eyed capitalist PIG!"

Natalia patted Angela's hair again. "Okay, you will not have to worry about him anymore. I will take care of him."

"Okay."

They both stood up and Angela held onto Natalia's arm and they walked back to the conference room.

"AH! THe vampire is back!" Alfred immediately said as he pointed at her.

Natalia threw a knife right by Alfred's head and cut some hair.

"If you call her that one more time, I'll make sure to aim for your eyes." Natalia said very coldly.

"Okay." He said with a quiet voice since he was in shock and all.

"Thank you~" Angela hugged Natalia hard and Natalia patted her head.

"The vampire is friends with the devil" Alfred said to himself and then got bitten right in the butt by the mink.

"Ye-ow!"


End file.
